robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Delldog
Delldog (also spelled as Dell Dog) was a German robot which competed in German Robot Wars and the UK vs Germany Special, also broadcast as part of Series 6 of the UK Robot Wars. The robot's performances in both of its appearances were compromised by a malfunctioning spinning weapon; in its heat of the German Series, it lost in the first round to Hydrotec and Not Perfect, although it performed better in the UK vs Germany Special, reaching the second round before losing to Das Gepäck there. Design Delldog was an invertible circular robot with a flywheel rim which weighed 25 kg and span at 1000rpm, around its silver and blue painted body. The weapon motor was known for being particularly unreliable, breaking down before or during each fight. Instead, the robot would use its 11mph top speed to ram and push other robots. Qualification In order to qualify for the German series of Robot Wars, all German competitors were required to attend an inspection run by Derek Foxwell in May 2002, to receive safety advice, and pointers with the build. A relatively complete Delldog attended the event, albeit without paint or side armour. As German Robot Wars had less applicants than the number of spaces for competitors, Delldog was automatically accepted for the German series. Robot History German Series Dell Dog faced Hydrotec and Not Perfect in its melee in the German series. Prior to the battle, Dell Dog had some technical issues, so it drove over to the side of the arena for Derek Foxwell to perform last minute repairs. Once the battle began, Dell Dog spun up and hit Not Perfect. Its weapon motor began smoking, and the ring stopped spinning. After this, Dell Dog collided with Sir Killalot, causing it to bounce towards the pit. Hydrotec capitalised on this and gave Dell Dog a shove down, eliminating it from the competition. Delldog also took part in the Germany vs England Special. This competition was also broadcast during Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars as the 'UK vs Germany Special'. In Round 1, it fought Dynamite. However, the team couldn't replace the burned out Magmotor, so it was forced to fight weaponless. Delldog was able to push Dynamite into Dead Metal. The House Robot sawed through Dynamite's shell and when it let go of it, it laid immobile. Dynamite was shredded by the House Robots, and Delldog was through to Round 2 to decide who would fight the British representative in the final. There in the German qualifier for the final, Delldog faced Das Gepäck. At the start of the battle, both robots collided and Das Gepäck shoved Delldog into Mr. Psycho. Delldog escaped, but then Das Gepäck pushed it into Sgt. Bash. The House Robot buried his claw into Delldog, actually lifting it up. Das Gepäck pressed the pit release button as Mr. Psycho knocked Delldog off of Bash's claw with the hammer, then smashed it a few more times, before Refbot counted Delldog out of the competition. Once Delldog had been counted out, Das Gepäck pushed Delldog down the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Delldog was upgraded to have a much taller ring with improved teeth and competed frequently in the United Kingdom and the Netherlands in 2003-2005, entering events such as the Dutch Robot Games and Roaming Robots, to not a lot of success, fighting robots such as Mute and Tough as Nails in the process. References Category:German Robots Category:German Series competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:German Representatives Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades